Monster Drops
Summary 'Monster Drops '''are one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Harvestables, Fishes, and Feathers. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Basics of Monster Hunting In the Frontier, it is notably known to be filled with strange, nightmarish, and fascinating creatures that roam the wilds of the Frontier, as well as in different realms and other distant lands that have not been discovered yet. Players act as the adventurers, the heroes who will eventually get rid the Frontier's world from monsters that terrorize the inhabitants on the lands. In order for the player to get rid of these monsters, the player must have a weapon, whether it is a melee weapon, ranged weapon, or a magic weapon. All of which have different advantages and disadvantages while fending against mobs, and as such, the players must think before they act in order to gain the satisfied results. List of Known Monster Drops Itempedia The first chart will show you the list of monster drops that appear on the Itempedia. These will not include any other monster drops that are categorized under different categories or isn't displayed in the Itempedia. |12 HP Regain |222 |- | |Grey Rabbit Pelt |"A pelt from a wild grey rabbit." | | |400 |- | |Mole Spore Pelt |"This pelt of plants and fungus can only be found growing on certain species of moles. The moles are able to use the toxic spores in the pelt as a way to ward off foes." | | |450 |- | |Red Pincers |"These things are sharp. Look out!" | | |500 |- | |Scraps |"A heap of heavy metal scraps." | | |500 |- | |Croc Rags |"The outfit worn by crocodile people. It would need to be modified to fit a person." | | |875 (Old) |- | |Dull Frog Crystals |"These large frog crystals glow with a dull blue light and are cold to the touch." | | |1,000 |- | |Ratdog Tooth |"The unkempt tooth of a Ratdog. Despite their rat-like appearance, Ratdogs are neither rat nor dog. So what are they?" | | |1,000 |- | |Straw Trinket |"A small trinket crudely crafted of straw and twine. It seems to have no apparent purpose." | | |1,000 |- | |Bear Claw |"A razor-sharp bear claw." | | |1,400 |- | |Ogre Bone |"Ogres may not seem too smart, but they have very strong bones." | | |2,000 |- | |Red Ant Eyes |"The eyes of the ant are solid and shiny as if they were gemstones." | | |2,000 |- | |Troll Tooth |"The troll is a very close relative to the ogre, although the two species often do not get along." | | |2,100 (Old) |- | |Wolf Fur |"The fur of a wolf. A good way to keep warm in the cold of the mountains a wolf usually roams." | | |2,200 |- | |Ghostly Remains |"The remains of a horrid ghost." | | |2,500 |- | |Water Gem |"An elemental gem of water." | | |2,600 |- | |Darkroot |"A gloomy looking root of some unknown plant. While Darkroot can be found all over the Frontier, the plant this root feeds is unseen." | |25 HP Regain |2,800 |- | |Toy Blocks |"A set of plastic multi-color toy blocks." | | |2,800 (Old) |- | |Lantern Mechanism |"A bundle of cogs and strange mechanisms. Even something as typical and modest as a lantern can be twisted into something dangerous by the Frontier's magic." | | |2,800 (Old) |- | |Beach Blocks |"A set of faded multi-colored plastic blocks that appear to have been left out in the sun for too long." | | |2,900 |- | |Deer Pelt |"A deer's pelt." | | |3,000 |- | |Treasure Rags |"A pile of pirate treasure. Even the rags of greedy pirates can catch a high price." | | |3,100 |- | |Odd Stick |"An odd stick with minor magic properties. These are often picked and collected by small creatures of the forest." | | |3,100 |- | |Hammer Scraps |"Scraps of tough metal armor from a Hammer Knight." | | |3,200 |- | |Evil Nose |"The spooky nose of the Whisperer. Nothing important or good is ever said in mumbled whispers." | | |3,500 |- | |Radiant Sapling |"A small golden sapling with a lively glow. It appears to grow even without the presence of soil and water." | | |3,500 (Old) |- | |Perplexed Shellmouth |"A Shellmouth without a body. With a furled brow it contemplates its situation." | | |3,500 |- | |Mandibles |"A set of insect-like mandibles. Sharp chompers this large must have come from a real monster." | | |3,900 (Old) |- | |Leafy Mandibles |"A pair of leaf covered insect-like mandibles." | | |3,900 (Old) |- | |Whapper Board |"An ancient board that is said to be used for travel between dimensions." | | |4,000 |- | |Ancient Seal |"A wood and stone seal with an odd engraving. It appears to be quite old, yet the symbol is intact." | | |4,000 |- | |Magma Brain Chunks |"An odd firey chunk of some strange stone-like substance. This surely isn't from anything human." | | |4,000 |- | |Fantastic Seal |"A wood and gold seal with a fantastic engraving. It appears to be quite old, and yet the symbol is intact." | | |4,200 |- | |Mud Gem |"A powerful gem, it seeps energy from the earth itself." | | |4,200 |- | |Ghostly Chunk |"A ghostly chunk of corrupted essence." | | |4,400 |- | |Doll Eyes |"A pair of wooden toy eyes. These plain eyes seem to have lost any energy they once had." | | |4,500 |- | |Alien Trinket |"This strange trinket emits a soft green light. Its purpose is unknown." | | |4,500 (Old) |- | |Munsk Chompers |"The boney chompers of the Munsk. A strange creature of the pits, the Munsk is not to be underestimated." | | |4,700 |- | |Pack of Gum |"A pack of delicious sugar-free bubble gum." | |99 HP Regain |5,000 |- | |Trash Friend |"Oh, not a rare find at all; but something nonetheless." | | |5,000 |- | |Antlers |"A jolly pair of deer antlers." | |+10 Melee Damage |5,000 (Old) |- | |Jester Mechanism |"A strange and complex mechanism that gives life to the jester, it appears to never stop spinning." | | |5,000 (Old) |- | |Genie's Rings |"The large and mysterious rings of the primeval genie. While the rings are seemingly made of gold, they are weightless." | | |6,000 |- | |Ice Shards |"A cluster of magical ice. Even tossing these shards in a fire won't cause them to melt." | | |6,500 |- | |Ogre Pauldrons |"These hardened bronze pauldrons are extremely heavy. They are worn by only the toughest ogres." | | |6,500 |- | |Eye of Monstrosity |"Gazing into the eye of monstrosity is said to grant great and powerful knowledge of events future and past." | | |6,500 |- | |Dragon Dice |"A pair of simple Dragon Dice. Even dragons can be warped by the Frontier, but these dice seem untouched in their plain state." | | |8,000 |- | |Giant Mushroom Stump |"Not an ordinary mushroom in any sense. This huge warped mushroom didn't seem too happy to be plucked." | | |8,500 |- | |Nightmare Staff |"An odd stick formed with nightmarish energy. Only those who fight monsters of the night can overcome the fear of said monsters." | | |9,000 (Old) |- | |Golem Core |"The Golem's core, an ever-burning ball of condensed energy that grants the Golem life." | | |9,200 |- | |Ratboy Secrets |"A set of documents containing classified information regarding the ratboy and his deeds." | | |10,000 |- | |Ghost Mask |"Boo!" | |+5 Armor |10,000 |- | |Dark Ghost Mask |"Boo!" | |+10 Armor |15,000 |- | |Claw of the Tall Bear |"The sharp and powerful claw of the tall bear. While the existence of the tall bear is known by many local people, its purpose remains a mystery." | | |17,000 |- | |Giant's Bone |"Said by many to be extinct, this large giant's bone proves otherwise. Or does it?" | | |20,000 |- | |Ring of the Five Knights |"Long ago the ancient knights of the Frontier cast aside one of their own to form this ring. It seems fused with the mysterious energy of the First Knight." | |+4 Armor |20,000 |- | |Bag of Gems |"A large bag containing only the most precious gems and jewels." | | |25,000 (Old) |- | |Thinker's Box |"A dangerous cube from a land of riddles and corruption." | | |25,000 |- | |Spinner Rattle |"To spin and to spin and to spin and to spin! The spinning just never ends!" | | |35,000 |- | |Nightmare Clock |"What a creepy, horrid looking clock. It ticks on silently. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Beware the looming hare." | | |40,000 (Old) |- | |Magma Brain Core |"The last remains of a celestial monster. Those who face great monsters and defeat them should leave their lairs with haste. Even when absent in physical form, the immortal power of the Magma Brain lingers in the deep, and will soon rise once more." | | |50,000 |- | |Esteemed Heirloom |"An ancient chunk of gold. Long ago these tokens were passed from family to family, its purpose is long forgotten." | | |50,000 |- | |Far North Mask |"A mask from a cold land of savages." | |+80 Magic Damage |155,000 |- | |Frontier Stone |"A strange lost relic. The power this stone seals away is unimaginable." | | |250,000 |- | |Traveling Human Element |"The traveling man leans with intent." | | |1,010,101 |} Other Monster Drops The second chart will show you the list of monster drops that don't appear on the Itempedia. These could range from other monster drops, consumables, armors, equipment, or other items that may be placed in other sections of the Itempedia. This chart will be split into two separate categories; drops with confirmed selling prices and drops with missing selling prices. ''Please comment on this article to ensure that we are able to obtain all of the selling prices for everyone to know. |0 |- | |Crossbow Bolts |"A standard bolt used in crossbows." | |2 |- | |Pellet |"A standard ammunition used for pellet guns." | |5 |- | |Pepperoni |"Some savory thin sliced pepperoni." | |35 |- | |Bread |"A loaf of delicious bread." | |50 |- | |Pie |"A freshly baked pie." | |50 |- | |Eggplant |"Does not contain eggs." | |65 |- | |Common Gupper |"These common ocean fish are known for swimming in huge schools with thousands of fish." | |95 |- | |Apple |"A ripe red apple, straight from the tree." | |100 |- | |Yellow Cape |"A heroic yellow cape." | |100 |- | |Iron Bar |"An iron bar that can be used to make tools and armor." | |125 |- | |Cobalt Ore |"A raw deposit of cobalt that can be used to make bars." | |250 |- | |Giant's Corn |"Now grown by humans, the Giant's Corn was once a staple of Giant agriculture." | |250 |- | |Iron Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." | |400 |- | |Rozier Flower |"A beautiful flower with a deep red color." | |450 |- | |Gull Feather |"A simple feather of the Gull. Birds like the Gull never seem to get much attention." | |500 |- | |Yellow Balloon Mushroom |"These tall mushrooms tend to sprout in areas of vibrant color." | |500 |- | |Glow Mushroom |"These small mushrooms emit a pleasant light." | |700 |- | |Blackrock Mountain Portal Key |"This magical key is required to use the portal inside Blackrock Mountain." | |800 |- | |Aqua Shorts |"A pair of blue aqua shorts ideal for a day on the beach." | |800 |- | |Ragged Hat |"A ragged, but surprisingly comfortable green hat." | |800 |- | |Red Beanie |"A cool red beanie." | |800 |- | |Fallbird Feather |"The feather of a Fallbird. The pleasant autumn color of the Fallbird helps it to blend in with its surroundings." | |850 |- | |Greenal Feather |"The feather of a Greenal bird. Its green aura fills your bag." | |875 |- | |Cobalt Bar |"A cobalt bar that can be used to make tools and armor." | |1,000 |- | |Rednal Feather |"A feather from a Rednal. Beautiful and vibrant, the rednal's feathers are considered a symbol of high fashion by some." | |1,000 |- | |Spring Hat |"A stylish and unique spring hat." | |1,000 |- | |Purple Balloon Mushroom |"Purple Balloon Mushrooms often sprout in clusters, it is said that if enough sprout in one spot, the earth itself will be lifted away." | |1,200 |- | |Cobalt Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." | |1,500 |- | |Linter Feather |"The feather of a Linter. These birds fill the air with fluff and lint as they fly." | |1,800 |- | |Lemon Flower |"This large yellow flower is sought after for its pleasant citrus scent and its delicious flavor." | |2,000 |- | |Sun Flower |"A beautiful flower that loves to bask in sunlight." | |2,000 |- | |Rich Man's Delight |"An overindulgent amount of food. Tasty, but expensive." | |2,500 |- | |Spurtle Mushroom |"An odd mushroom. Some call it a flower." | |2,500 |- | |Boomba Mushroom |"A rare mushroom that is said to have explosive properties." | |3,000 |- | |Ruby |"A shimmering ruby gemstone." | |3,000 |- | |Applebird Feather |"The sweet smelling feather of the Applebird. Applebirds love to balance apples on their head, but how they manage to fly around with sticks of fruit remains unknown to scholars." | |3,200 |- | |Clownbird Feather |"A feather of the Clownbird. Clownbirds are known for their humor, but who's laughing now?" | |3,500 |- | |Snowball Mushroom |"This round cold mushroom seems to attract snow. Life flows all over the Frontier, even in the harshest of landscapes." | |3,500 |- | |Angry Bushdweller |"What is this wacky creature? It might catch a decent price." | |4,000 |- | |Lesser Dungeon Candy |"An easily portable candy, carried typically by dungeon crawlers. Even hundreds can fit in an adventurer's pocket." | |4,000 |- | |Black Suit Pants |"The dress pants for a classy black suit." | |5,000 |- | |Black Suit Top |"The shirt and jacket for a classy black suit." | |5,000 |- | |Inferno Sword |"A swift burning sword." | |5,000 |- | |Royal Iron Helmet |"A royal iron helmet with a plume." | |5,000 |- | |Titanium Bar |"A titanium bar that can be used to make tools and armor." | |5,000 |- | |Titanium Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." | |5,000 |- | |Abandoned Flower |"A lonely flower. Even without water or sunlight, these strange flowers can seem to grow anywhere." | |5,900 |- | |Fife Flower |"An alluring flower. Uncaring of where it grows, the Fife Flower never seems to blend in." | |5,900 |- | |Ghost Clapper |"This fish hardly seems to exist. Its ghostly image unclear, only the sound of a faint clapping drums around it. What does it applaud?" | |7,000 |- | |Patched Legs |"Leggings of refashioned metal and misshapen stone." | |7,000 |- | |Blue Ogrefish |"A Blue Ogrefish. Usually a solitary creature, the Blue Ogrefish tends to live in coral infested areas." | |7,500 |- | |Green Shoes |"A casual pair of shoes." | |7,777 |- | |Gold Bar |"A gold bar that can be used to make tools and armor." | |8,000 |- | |Sapphire |"A glimmering sapphire gemstone." | |8,000 |- | |Coral Ring |"An enchanted ocean ring made from hand carved coral." | |8,500 |- | |Royal Cobalt Helmet |"A royal cobalt helmet with a plume." | |8,500 |- | |Gold Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." | |10,000 |- | |Greater Dungeon Candy |"A fancy portable candy, carried by typically by dungeon crawlers. Even hundreds can fit in an adventurer's pocket." | |10,000 |- | |Strangeman's Shell |"What a strange, strange shell. Even in the odd world of the Frontier, bizarre forms of life like this are feared." | |11,111 |- | |Jade Assassin's Mask |"The headpiece of the Jade Assassin set. The light material seems infused with a revitalizing energy." | |11,500 |- | |Emerald |"A radiant emerald gemstone." | |15,000 |- | |Hammer Knight's Hammer |"A large hammer from a phantom Hammer Knight." | |15,000 |- | |Mushroom Parasol |"A parasol that slows the user's fall while held." | |15,000 |- | |Onyx Bar |"An onyx bar that can be used to make tools and armor." | |15,000 |- | |Outlaw's Cap |"Cap of a lawless rogue." | |15,000 |- | |Royal Titanium Helmet |"A royal titanium helmet with a plume." | |15,000 |- | |Hook Scythe |"An olden hooked scythe modified for use in combat." | |18,000 |- | |Dark Hunter Hat |"The hat of an old hunter. In a far away city, dark hunters prowled the night, guarding the streets against horrid beasts." | |18,500 |- | |Neon Flint's Cap |"A troubled wizard once lost himself in the Frontier. He wandered the land without fear, with a hat full of wonderous tricks." | |20,000 |- | |Rusted Coin Scythe |"Although rusted, this scythe still holds great power." | |20,000 |- | |Whapper Sword |"A peculiar greatsword from dimensions afar." | |20,000 |- |Image |Royal Gold Helmet |"A royal gold helmet with a plume." | |24,000 |- | |Inferno Hammer |"A swift large burning hammer." | |25,000 |- | |Onyx Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." | |25,000 |- | |Riverlord Fish |"This huge fish rules over the riverlands." | |25,000 |- | |Corrupted Wizard's Helmet |"The helmet once worn by the corrupted wizard. Some say the corrupted wizard was cursed into the form of a giant spider as punishment for his deeds, others say he cast the spell on himself." | |50,000 |- | |Moneybird Feather |"A rare golden Moneybird feather. A single feather is said to bring great wealth and luck to an individual." | |50,000 |- | |Spider Stilts |"A pair of spider leg stilts worn for increased mobility." | |50,000 |- | |Royal Onyx Helmet |"A royal onyx helmet with a plume." | |55,000 |- | |Tri-Color Necklace |"A dazzling necklace composed of three gems." | |55,000 |- | |Tomb Prowler Hat |"The 'eastbound' hat of a Tomb Prowler." | |59,000 |- | |Tomb Prowler Legs |"The 'eastbound' leggings of a Tomb Prowler." | |98,000 |- | |Grateful Frog |"Oh what a wonderous day, this Frog is saved!" | |100,000 |- | |Inspector's Hat |"A tall black hat worn by those who observe and oversee, scan and scrutinize, and leave no stone unturned." | |100,000 |- | |Jade Superhammer |"An ancient superhammer crafted of solid jade. Its large size makes it usable by only the strongest of warriors." | |100,000 |- | |Fantastic Greatsword |"A legendary glowing blade materialized from the pure will of the dragons." | |200,000 |- | |The Object From Earth |"An object from a far away land. In the Frontier, the word 'earth' simply refers to the ground, but this mysterious creation seems to hold far greater secrets." | |333,333 |- | |Rising Star Mushroom |"An amazing looking mushroom of immense rarity. Those that rise high, fall the furthest, but those who do not climb do not get very far at all." | |1,000,000 |- | |Minion |"An odd-looking creature worn on the head. This magical entity governs the laws of luck." | |1,777,777 |- | |Extinction Bank |"The bank's phone rang in a shriek. The teller shoved it against their ear. The voice came in a frenzy "That THING is right outside!" The line disconnected. With a yell and a hop, the teller leaped into the air." | |5,000,000 |- ! colspan="5" | List of Monster Drops with Missing Selling Prices |- | |Bandolier |"A leather bandolier belt with boxes for holding ammunition." | |? |- | |Beet'zo |"Twice the size of a regular beet and double the flavor, the beet'zo outshines the beet in all ways." | |? |- | |Blue Wizard Hat |"The mythical hat of a powerful wizard. The deep blue color matches the unwavering devotion a wizard must have." | |? |- | |Dark Hunter Top |"The top of an old hunter. In a far away city, dark hunters prowled the night, guarding the streets against horrid beasts." | |? |- | |Dark Hunter Legs |"The pants of an old hunter. In a far away city, dark hunters prowled the night, guarding the streets against horrid beasts." | |? |- | |Grandsword |"A remarkably heavy greatsword made of solid stone." | |? |- | |Green Beanie |"A cool green beanie." | |? |- | |Hive Crown |"Whoever may wear the crown shall be at the service of the hive." | |? |- | |Illuminator's Hat |"Part of the traditional garb worn by illuminators." | |? |- | |Illuminator's Pants |"Part of the traditional garb worn by illuminators." | |? |- | |Illuminator's Top |"Part of the traditional garb worn by illuminators." | |? |- | |Philmore's Helmet |"Twin helm to a forgotten helmet, Philmore's Helmet true origin has been forgotten, but its original name has been preserved and passed down over generations." | |? |- | |Poison Construct Helmet |"This otherworldly helmet oozes a dangerous aura." | |? |- | |Poison Construct Legs |"These otherworldly legs oozes a dangerous aura." | |? |- | |Poison Construct Torso |"This otherworldly torso-piece oozes a dangerous aura." | |? |- | |Red Wizard Hat |"The mythical hat of a powerful wizard. The proud red colors match the headstrong confidence a wizard must have." | |? |- | |Tomb Prowler Torso |"The 'eastbound' torso piece of a Tomb Prowler." | |? |} List of Purchasable Monster Drops The third chart will show you the list of monster drops that can be purchased by vendors with various costs. It mainly ranges items that can be found in the Monster Drops section of the Itempedia. NOTE: Please help improve this page by commenting missing information, items, and images.Category:Items Category:Otherworld Update